Fool
by Black-Sky-Loves-Me
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke loves his brother...this explains how much, in what way and why he does. That is...all according to me.


I don't own anything! The song is Fool by Shakira and I don't own that either.

This is a one-shot Uchiha Sasuke thought fic. It sorta shows an unstable side of Sasuke, and how twisted his thoughts are about his Aniki. I think it is sweet but I would love to hear your thoughts on it. If you are currently reading my SasuNaru fic 'Never Too Late' have no fear the next chapter will be out shortly (maybe even tonight). That's all for now, read on!

-----Story-----

Since I can remember I have always loved my brother, Itachi is my life. I look up to him and he makes me stronger. When I was younger I wanted to be like him, now I want to be strong enough to beat him. Or…at least that's what I tell myself, late at night when I cry…heart empty and broken.

I miss him; I won't lie to you…only to myself. I miss him more then anything, he is my Aniki and always will be. The fact that he killed my clan…no _our_ clan is simply yet another thing I have come to terms with in my short life.

**Tell me lies**

**Slap me on the face**

**Just improvise**

**Do something**

**Really clever**

**That'll make me hate**

**Your name forever**

No matter what you do Niisan…I could never hate you. I know that was your goal, well I guess you failed Aniki. You tried so hard and well…I respect your effort, but in the end I love you more then ever.

**You might swear**

**You'd never**

**Touch a lady**

**Well, let me say**

**You're not too far**

**From maybe**

**Every day you find**

**New ways to hurt me**

Your absence in my life hurts…it hurts a lot. You weren't there when I had my first kiss, the first time I killed and what's worse is you weren't there when I first saved a life.

**But I can't help it**

**If I'm just a fool**

**Always having my heart**

**Set on you**

**'Til the time**

**You start changing**

**The rules**

**I'll keep chasing**

**The soles**

**Of your shoes**

You abandoned me…but I still love you, Aniki…I always will. You are my one true love, my only brother…my only family, but most of all…my only friend. Oh Kami-Sama I'd give anything to see you again Itachi, to touch you, to have you hold me like you used to.

**Fool**

Some say you died long ago, but I know that isn't so. I can feel you, I know you're out there somewhere…maybe you miss me as much as I miss you. Maybe just maybe you wish you were there for me, maybe just maybe you wanted to be there late at night when I cried.

**God resigned from**

**Hearing my own story**

**Every night I'm paying**

**Hell for glory**

**I'm embarrassed but**

**I'm much more sorry**

To everyone else, I'm Godly…perfect. The best ninja out there…but I know they're wrong. You my dearest brother are the best…you're so strong, I could never dream of power like yours. But…still I wonder…do you know how powerful you truly are? Foolish me…of course you don't, you don't know how much you mean to me. In the end this will be your undoing, I'm so sorry Aniki…you failed.

**All this pain begins**

**To feel like pleasure**

**With more tears**

**You'd make a sea**

Every time I see your face in my dreams, your beauty and the ever-present grace that is you haunts me. You are everything to me, don't you see? I want you back in my arms, I want to hug you like I used to. Will you let me?

**Of desert**

**Salt my wounds**

**And I'll keep**

**Saying thank you**

I guess I should be thankful, you are alive after all…there is still I chance I can be with you. Somehow…sometime…somewhere…I can't help loving you.

**But I can't help it**

**If I'm just a fool**

**Always having my heart**

**Set on you**

**'Til the time**

**You start changing**

**The rules**

**I'll keep chasing**

**The soles**

**Of your shoes**

I tried for so long to find you, I tried to kill you…to avenge like you wanted me too. I thought that's what I wanted…but now I see, it's all been in front of me, _my need for you_. My love…my Aniki.

**Fool**

I want so badly to hear you say those three words that would complete me, but I can't remember ever hearing them from you. 'I love you' would it kill you to tell me that? Come now brother…are you so heartless you will deny your Ototou this one small gift. But I guess you never were one for gentle words…kindness was never shown by you, not to anyone. Well anyone but me…the ways in which you showed your kindness…other siblings would frown upon them if they knew. You would treat my wounds and train me yes, but you also tried to make me hate you…just to make me stronger. But I still adore you…

**But I can't help it**

**If I'm just a fool**

**Always having my heart**

**Set on you**

**'Til the time**

**You start changing**

**The rules**

**I'll keep chasing**

**The soles**

**Of your shoes**

I'm older now, I could have a wife and children if I chose. But I could never have a family…not if you aren't part of it. Is it wrong to want ones own flesh and blood? Maybe so…but I love you anyway. I want you Niisan, maybe more then I should. Is it wrong to want to feel your skin against mine? I just want to know you're alive.

**Fool**

**I can't help it baby**

I want you…

**Fool**

**I can't help it baby**

I need you…

**Fool**

**I can't help it baby**

I crave you…

**Fool**

**I can't help it baby**

Aniki…will you come home?

**Fool**

**I'm a fool**

**I'm a fool**

-----End-----

**Chapter End Notes:**

Tell me what you think...I respect honesty so don't hesitate to let me know my faults!

Peace


End file.
